Harry Potter Master of Death Meets L Master Detective
by Cyansan
Summary: Harry was fed up with the wizarding world and it's madness. Angry and tired of it all he decides to go to Japan where the magical commentary is non-existent. He is just going to go on a relaxing vacation, right? Right? L/Harry. (On Hiatus)


Warning(This Chapter): Foul-Language, Some-Minor-Character-Bashing.

Crossover: Death Note x Harry Potter Series

Rating: M/18+

Pairing: L./Harry Potter

A/N: I write in erratic bouts of sleep deprived madness as such I do not follow a set updating or editing pattern. Do not expect perfection in either my grammar or my spelling as I'm both half-dead and half-mad when I write.

Summery: Harry was fed up with the wizarding world and it's madness. Angry and tired of it all he decides to go to Japan where the magical commentary is non-existent. He is just going to go on a relaxing vacation, right? Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot that isn't devised from my own mind of either Death Note or The H.P series. All rights go to their collective authors.

* * *

~-XxX-~ ~-Chapter Introduction-In need of a Vacation-~ ~-XxX

* * *

Harry Potter was damn tried. Tired of unwanted responsibility thrust upon him by those who can't be bothered. Tired of betrayal by those he thought he was close to. Tired of handsy fan-girls and fan-boys alike who remind him way too much like Beatrix Lestrange for comfort. Tired of being swarmed by his fans and reporters harassing him at every second of the day. Tired of the starry eyed and the fearful looks thrown his way right when he walks out of his home at Twelve Grim. Place like he was either some sort of sex god in the flesh or some kind of vengeful demon that was plotting their demise.

Harry was tired of being reminded of the loss of his parents and parental figures as well as the loss of his true friends lives and his own sacrifice. Tired of being reminded that he had murdered an insane megalomaniac several times over since he was a child because they couldn't be bothered to do it themselves. Tired of being called a savior only in a time of need to only be called the next rising dark lord when he wasn't doing anything saintly. Harry was tired of all the damned reporters dragging his name through the mud or writing about his personal life despite his attempts at stopping them via restraining orders, wards, charms placed upon his person, and even going so far as suing the Daily Prophet. At this point he was contemplating whether he would get away with arson, but he would be suspect numro uno if it ever came down to that. Maybe he should have just given Voldemort the damned sheep...he seemed to sort of like them enough. Nah, he would never just take the wizarding world peacefully or without sadistic torture involved, but a guy can't help but dream of the what-if's and if-only these damned reporters and fans would just leave him alone.

Harry has long accepted that he is not nor ever will be normal, but that does not mean he wants to be hounded every second of every hour of every day by reporters or treated differently because of his so called deeds or his status as being more powerful than the average wizard. Harry knows he's weird. He accepts it as he was always one for the strange and being normal just reminds him of the hypocrisy of the Dursley's. It's just he doesn't want people to worship him or hate him like they do. He's tired of the wizarding worlds way of seeing him in the way they want to see him rather then for seeing him as he is. He is just a weird and powerful guy you know. Nothing special about that. Loads of weird, powerful, and/or talented wizards out there. Granted most of them are dead, but hey he don't want to be the next Albus Dumbledore nor do he want to be regarded as the next rising Dark Lord like Voldemort. Harry just kind of wanted to fade into obscurity. He had done his so called great deed. Now, please, leave him alone.

.

For now, he just needed time. He just- _just **needed** _ it, really. He just wanted and needed time for himself after what he learned at Gringotts. He thinks he earned that much from his so called great deed and with all he has to put up with (It's almost enough that he actually has contemplated becoming a Dark Lord a few times just so he can Crucio a few of the more invasive reporters). Earned the time to come to terms with what he learned. Time after he learned about his hidden ancestry and that he comes from not one ancient and noble house, but seven. The houses Potter, Peverell, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw respectively. Learned his true name of Harrison Jamison Potter. Time after he learned about his immense fortune that _literally_ makes him _the_ richest man in both the magical and the non-magical world. Time after learning of his power in both magic, and politics.

He needed it most after he learned of the slights against him. The betrayals of his so called friends of the Golden trio and company. The rage and bitterness he felt at that one moment in time could not be described in words. The best Harry could sum in his words of what he felt would be the white hot soul searing pain of knowing all the kindness he was shown from his so-called friends was because of his fame and fortune, blind barely subdued fury and contained magic's that tried it's damnedest to lash out at the perpetrators of this pain and rage because of not ever knowing until now that they had stolen from him and used him as well as lied to him and manipulated him so he would martyr himself for them, the disembodied feeling of cold detached numbness of finding out his whole life was a lie that was orcastrated and molded as if it was nothing more valuable than clay to be used and toyed with by a sick senile old man by the name of Albus- _Fucking_ -Dumbledore, and the sour taste of bitterness that was left in his mouth by taking it in all in at once, lastly he had felt the vile sickness and nausea at almost asking Ginny Weasley to marry him, having thought he had actually been friends with both Hermione and Ron, and having thought that Dumbledore and the Order (Besides the deceased Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Andromeda, and her husband, and the alive twins, and lastly the alive eldest three Weasley's- Bill, Charlie, and Percy) were like the family Harry had always craved yet never had. The most bile inducing thought and feeling he had was after he realized that Dumbledore had gotten away with what he had done because he had already gone died before his justice could have been served to him.

.

They had stolen from him. The had lied to him. They had manipulated his whole life. They had martyred him. Killed him. And he was loath to admit that they did it well and they all would have gotten away with their whole plot had he not gone to the Goblins to apologize and explain his reasoning for breaking into their bank as well as how exactly he had done it. If Harry wasn't so sure Dumbledore was indeed a Gryffindor with proof and everything then he would have mistaken him for a slippery snake. It was sickening really with what they had done to him. Sickening how the world was blind of the fact he was used and manipulated into this position. Blind to how he was abused and neglected so horribly. It was just so sickening that the whole world is blind to the fact that he was no hero; that he was no savoir. Harry was just a survivor; a boy who just wanted to live. He doesn't deserve nor does he want this kind of vile fame, this faulty blind hero _worship_ like he was born a god and not born a mortal man like he was. It is just bile inducing at the whole injustice of it _all. '_ _There is no such thing as justice. There is only lies, hate, death, and prejudice'_ was what Harry learned that day.

He just needed to fully come to terms with the deaths from the war, the betrayals, the reporters, and his new immortally. Something he never wished upon himself in the first place. To live undying, never to be at peace with his loved ones. No. Harry never wanted immortality and it was never his intention upon being granted it upon defeating Voldemort and fulfilling his forced 'destiny' that was thrust upon him since it's telling. It was Voldemort's objective not his to live endlessly, but his cursed backwards Potter luck had cursed him with Voldemort's wants and with the title of the _Immortal_ Master of Death.

Harry just needs time to rest and recover from all that has been done to his shitty fucked up life. That is why he has decided on going to Japan for a vacation. The godsend of a country or, in other words Japan, the only country with a magical population totaling zero. No touchy feely crazies. No cameras or personal articles about the color of his pants. No people after his life i.e. Death Eaters AKA Corpse Munchers. Just a relaxing vacation with a pina colada in one hand and a relaxing spelled cover spell book in the other. A brief escape from his life as Harry James Potter or Harrison Jamison Potter whatever his name apparently is. Not like it matters, anyway, as a name is just a name. All he needs is a goblin made fake ID and passport (so no one tries to track him down, as he couldn't even risk his true name as it was too similar to his other name), a portkey to the island country, and his most precious invaluable possessions(The hallows[not that he could actually part with them anyway], his phoenix wand, his photo albums, his prank supplies and his potions). Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? Just a relaxing vacation, right?

Famous last words, Potter. Famous last words...Or not considering he was immortal.

* * *

End .5/?


End file.
